A poção mais perigosa do mundo
by moonylov
Summary: A poção de Scorpius cheira à algo que ele já está acostumado, mas aliás o que aquilo significava?


Naquela manhã de Hogwarts havia neve caindo lá fora, o vento soprava pelas janelas, realmente podia se dizer que era o dia mais frio do ano, mas ainda sim os alunos estavam felizes em estar na aula de poções, o professor disse que iria ensinar algo novo naquela aula e todos estavam ansiosos.

— Muito bem, hoje vamos aprender sobre a poção mais poderosa do mundo. — Dizia o professor com um grande sorriso no rosto. — A Amortentia.

— O que essa poção faz? — Perguntou um aluno que Scorpius lutava para lembrar o nome.

— Isso meu caro eu só irei revelar ao final da aula. — Disse o velho baixinho.

Aquilo havia aumentado a curiosidade da sala toda. Por isso todos ali presente se esforçaram o máximo para não errar.

— Ei Scorp, o que há de errado? — Perguntou Albus que parecia o mais ansioso de todos para fazer aquela lição.

— Minha poção está com cheiro tão conhecido, é estranho.

Albus sorriu, porque provavelmente a sua cheirava algo novo. Foi o que Scorpius concluiu.

Amava aquele sorriso, o jeito, a verdade é que Scorpius amava Albus, não apenas como um amigo, não como um irmão, ele o amava mais do que tudo que pudesse existir, mas é claro, Al não sabia disso.

— Ela cheira o que? — Perguntou Potter tirando Scorpius de seu pensamento distante.

— Igual a você. — Riu ao ver o amigo bater em seu ombro.

— Eu sou muito cheiroso. — Resmungou.

— Não disse que você não era! — Debateu.

Scorpius ficou vermelho quando percebeu o que falou, mas antes que Al pudesse comentar qualquer coisa o professor começou a falar.

— Muito bem sala, vamos lá todos vocês façam silêncio. Eu quero explicar à vocês sobre essa poção. A Amortentia tem um cheiro diferente para cada pessoa, de acordo com o que as atrai, por isso..

O professor continuava a falar mas Scorpius paralisou, só conseguia ruborizar, pensou em várias coisas horríveis quando olhasse para o amigo ao seu lado, pensou em desculpas, pensou em sair correndo e se enterrar, mas lembrou que Al podia pensar que ele apenas estava brincando, isso! Era isso mesmo que iria dizer, estava brincando, talvez podia rir e falar para o outro relaxar, depois mudaria de assunto, estava tudo bem.

Virou-se para o amigo que estava com um sorriso torto olhando para ele e foi nesse momento que percebeu que à aula havia acabado.

— Ei cara, vamos logo. — Albus estava o puxando. — Vai que você resolva babar por mim em público.

— Cala boca Potter, eu estava brincando. — Falou sério.

— Então você não vai querer me cheirar? Aliás você disse que eu era cheiroso. — Estava se divertindo com o constrangimento do loiro, isso era fato.

— Não disse isso e depois da explicação eu sei perfeitamente a quem eu me sinto atraído. — Riu maroto.

Era a vez de Albus fechar a cara, olhou o mais alto por alguns segundos.

— Tanto faz. — Falou Al antes de sair correndo pelas escadas até chegar ao seu dormitório na Sonserina.

Scorpius não entendeu o que havia acontecido então correu atrás do amigo. Quando entrou no quarto Al já estava deitado olhando para cima.

— O que deu em você? — Scorp parecia confuso demais e cansado demais.

— Não é nada, só quis apostar uma corrida. — Riu fraco. — Você perdeu!

Aquela tarde havia se passado muito rápido e a noite foi o completo oposto, nenhum dos dois meninos conseguia dormir, estavam em suas devidas camas olhando para cima quando Al soltou:

— Por quem está apaixonado?

Scorpius permaneceu em silêncio durante alguns minutos, abriu a boca e a fechou algumas vezes, sabia que não podia falar que era por o mesmo que o fez a pergunta, pensou em algumas respostas e quando finalmente ia dizer que não era ninguém que Albus conhecia, ele sentiu sua cama afundar um pouco, o outro estava ali, frente à frente com ele, o ar faltou um pouco em seus pulmões quando sentiu os lábios serem pressionados pelos do menino à sua frente, retribuiu o beijo, até abriu de bom grado a boca quando foi pedido passagem. Se separaram e permaneceram por um tempo desejando que houvesse um pouco de luz ali. Até que Al quebrou o silêncio.

— Minha poção cheira a vinho fraco, livros novos e suéter antigo. Ou seja, minha poção cheira igual à você, Scorpius. — Revelou antes de se levantar e ir para sua própria cama.

As palavras falharam para o Malfoy, não sabia o que dizer, até soltar um suspiro com as palavras que estavam em sua mente.

— Eu estou apaixonado por você há muito tempo.

Scorpius não sabia se Albus havia escutado, mas se sentiu feliz por ter dito e melhor ainda por saber que o outro se sentia da mesma forma. Enquanto isso Albus sorria no breu da noite imaginando como iria explicar ao amigo que iria beijá-lo novamente no dia seguinte e provavelmente em todos os outros também.


End file.
